Olivia Godfrey
Olivia Godfrey is the matriarch of the Godfrey family and formerly owned a share of the Godfrey Institute. She was the wife of the late J.R. Godfrey, with whom she had two children: Shelley and Juliet Godfrey (deceased). Roman Godfrey, despite being raised to believe J.R. was his father, is actually the child of an affair between Olivia and Norman Godfrey, J.R.'s brother. Olivia is Upir and enlists the help of Dr. Johann Pryce to control her cravings. Early life Olivia Godfrey, née Luspec, was the plainer of two sisters born into a proud and wealthy Romanian family in the early nineteenth century. It is said she was of meek and gentle spirit, and was thus loved and protected by her elder sister and her father. When Olivia was thirteen years old, she fled from home with a gypsy slave named Dimitri, who was bought as her sister's dowry. They rode for a day and stopped to rest, where it is implied the two slept together. Upon waking, Olivia discovered that Dimitri betrayed her, having disappeared along with the horses and the rings on her fingers. Distraught, Olivia mutilated her tail with a sharp rock, cutting it off at the base of her spine. She bled out by the riverbank until her father's search party came upon her body, and he was able to resurrect her as upir. Nine months later, she gave birth to a baby girl: Magdalena. Rejecting her father's suggestion to claim the baby was her elder sister's, Olivia argued that a slave could only father a slave, and therefore told him to give the baby to the swineherd instead. Following the birth of Magdalena, Olivia informed her father she would leave the family to join an academy in the city and study dramatic arts there. Throughout The Series Olivia Godfrey/Season 1|Season 1 Olivia Godfrey/Season 2|Season 2 Personality Olivia is a beautiful and feared woman. She is a wealthy widow with a mysterious background who stands in control of the Godfrey family fortune. She is a highly manipulative person, demonstrating symptoms of clinical psychopathy, willing to do anything to forward her own agenda. She has exhibited clearly amoral and even malevolent tendencies, including killing several of her children immediately after their births because they were not borne with the Caul, as well as forcing her then-seventeen-year-old son to rape his non-consenting cousin/half-sister. Physical Appearance Throughout the first season, Olivia wears only white clothing for an unidentified reason, with accents in black or red for her accessories. White is traditionally the color of purity and innocence, which - like the entirety of Olivia's exterior - is a mask to hide her true nature. White is also the color of goodness, while darkness is the color of evil - yet few would dispute the wickedness that crouches in the upirs bosom. She is tall and slim, with long, dark brown hair and piercing eyes. She carries herself in the manner of someone who is seldom refused and never disobeyed, and accentuates her physical beauty to further manipulate the people who find her attractive (i.e. typically heterosexual men). She seems never to age and exudes a sense of mystery and power. Olivia was also born with a tail, a deformity much like a caul, signifying her future as an Upir. Relationships |-|Norman Godfrey = *'Norman Godfrey': Olivia and Norman began a sexual relationship during her marriage and after the death of J.R. Norman's brother. After Letha had died Norman felt no bonds to his wife Marie and decided to get a divorce, later leaving her for Olivia. Norman was then revealed to be the true father of Roman. But after Norman finds out Olivia is an upir, he starts to question her background. He later finds out what happened to his former ex-wife, she was killed by Olivia. Norman breaks up with her and unsuccessfully attempts to murder her. He takes somewhat pity on her, saying he'd rather her suffer with her terminal illness. Olivia turns bitten when he leaves her house, "Fuck me." She says. "Fuck you." Later she is seen in the white tower, and sees Norman and then rips his heart out. |-|Roman Godfrey = *'Roman Godfrey': At a young age Roman and Olivia were close but growing up, but he soon began to resent her due to her domineering tendencies and cruel treatment of his beloved younger sister, Shelley. Roman's hatred towards Olivia is solidified when he discovers she has forced him to rape and impregnate his own cousin (later revealed to be his half sister,) and tries to get him to kill the resulting infant afterwards. Roman kills Olivia in order to protect his newborn daughter, however she was later reanimated by Pryce. After Roman inherited The Godfrey Institute he discovered that Olivia was alive and tried to evict her from her home but it was unsuccessful. Olivia begins to feel remorse for her (admittedly horrific) parenting skills, and tries to re-establish her relationship with Roman, but he rejects her. Olivia then tried to kidnap Roman's daughter Nadia for reasons unknown, but she failed. |-|Shelley Godfrey = *'Shelley Godfrey': Olivia kept her in the attic which became her room, always treated Shelley like a freak, and controlled everything she did. After Shelley had disappeared and resurfaced Olivia tried to be a better mother to Shelley. Shelley had a chance to look normal and be happy thanks to Pryce by transferring her mind into the humanoid body of Prycilla. Olivia found out that she had cancer and the only way of curing it was by feeding on Prycilla Olivia eventually corner Prycilla killed her and feed on her taking away Shelley's shot of happiness and being accepted by others. |-|Lynda Rumancek = *'Lynda Rumancek': When Olivia ran out of the narcotic that Vince made for her she decided to pay a visit to Lynda hoping she knew how to make the drug. Lynda agreed and charged Olivia $5,000, and they both then realized that they have some things in common both them being single mothers. Later in the episode Olivia is revealed to have had a daughter name Magdalena who is Lynda's either great-grandmother or great-great-grandmother making them blood relatives. However they both do not know of it. |-|Dr. Johann Pryce = *'Dr. Johann Pryce': Olivia and Dr. Johann had a mixed feelings complicated relationship. Johann worked for Olivia at the Institute and he helped her to control her feeding. But we do not know where they stand but after Roman had killed Olivia Dr. Pryce reanimated her and nursed her back to health. But after dying Dr. Pryce told Olivia that she had cancer and that she could only live a basic human life and try to beat cancer. Olivia then found out a way to cure the cancer, by eating Pryce's life work Prycilla a Humanoid made by Pryce himself. Olivia eventually killed and fed on her leaving Pryce to clean up the mess. |-|Marie Godfrey = *'Marie Godfrey': Olivia and Marie are hardly ever seen together in the first season. However in season two when Norman left Marie she paid a visit to Olivia telling her that she forgives Olivia. However Olivia didn't feel as if she was in the wrong stating that if she wanted Norman to leave her early then she could have convinced him to. They then get into an argument where Marie tells Olivia she has a boyfriend that will eventually leave her, a "dead" daughter who loved her very much but Olivia always treated like a freak and a disturbed son who hates her guts. That eventually made Olivia snap and slash Marie's throat and hiding the body in the bathtub. |-|J.R. Godfrey = *'J.R. Godfrey': Olivia and J.R. meet after she left her home country and tried to pursue acting in the city. Sometime later they eventually got married and had a daughter and a son however it was revealed that Roman was not J.R.'s biological son. J.R. became suspicious of Olivia and began to hate and despise her. He then tried to kill her but she used her mind control powers mesmerization to get him to shoot himself. When he died, she took over his share of The Godfrey Institute. Powers & Abilities *'Enhanced Strength': Olivia has used her strength to threaten and overpower many of her enemies. One,for example, in The Godfrey Institute, Roman tried to attack her but she was able to lift him up with one hand and throw him a distance away. *'Mesmerization': Olivia has used her ability to mesmerize her victims many times. One was when she mesmerized her own son to rape his cousin so that they would give birth to her granddaughter. *'Regenerative Healing': Due to Olivia's immortality only certain things can kill her. She also cannot be killed by the same ways a normal human can. *'Enhanced Durability': Olivia has the ability to withstand great impact or physical damage that would normally killed or severely injure a human. *'Immortality': Olivia was born long before the 1800's, however to this day she still looks the same as when she was in Paris in 1884 and 1965 when she murdered a married couple. Weaknesses *'Decapitation' - Separating an Upir's head from the rest of the body will result in its death. *'Cremation' - Cremation is one of the only ways an Upir can really die. *'Strike to the Heart' - A direct strike to the heart cannot kill an Upir however it can weaken them for a while. *'Blood Deprivation' - Being deprived of blood not only causes Upir to weaken, but also to lose their ability to control the urge to feed and become animalistic and feral. Name *'Olivia' is a feminine name of English origin.This name was first used in this spelling by William Shakespeare for a character in his comedy 'Twelfth Night' (1602). Shakespeare may have based it on OLIVER, or perhaps directly on the Latin word olivia meaning "olive". * Godfrey, Olivia's marital surname is of Anglo-Saxon or Irish origin along with being from the Germanic name Godafrid, which meant "Peace of God" from the Germanic elements God and from "Peace". Quotes * "You, Roman, are anything but normal." (season 2, episode 2) * "I did it all for you, Roman. You're my flesh and blood." (season 2, episode 2) * "I know what It's like to have someone you love disappoint you." Trivia *Olivia wears only white clothes in Season 1 when she is considered sociopathic, and dark clothes such as blacks, greys, even red, in Season 2 when she develops empathy after her recovery. A known fact regarding white clothing in Slavic folklore is that it is usually worn by women only when mourning the dead. Brides usually wear very colorful clothing. Olivia also has a fetish of smoking and touching her hair whenever she is having a conversation or when she is trying to mesmerize her victims. Gallery 72c35cbe5217874763c95e2f5ec7d512.png download.jpg famke.png Famke-Janssen-hg.jpg Famke-Janssen-Bill-Skarsgard-Hemlock-Grove.jpg HEMLOCK-GROVE-FAMKE-JANSSEN.jpg hmlkg_pds_082_h-300x440.jpg ku-xlarge.jpg mgid-uma-content-mtv.jpg tumblr_mljxyzGu1E1qcr6c8o1_500.jpg Screen Shot 2014-07-19 at 11.05.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-07-19 at 11.40.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-07-24 at 11.54.42 PM.png|A document signed by Olivia after assaulting the Chancellor of the Order of the Dragon in 1884 Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Season 1 Character Category:Season 2 Character Category:Antagonist Category:Godfrey Family Category:Hemlock Grove Resident Category:Supernatural Category:Upir Category:Female Character Category:Deceased Character Category:Deceased